


Jeju Island and the Hidden Grotto

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Interspecies Sex, Mermaids, Oral Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Fanficmermaid au; sailor zarya makes a discovery on jeju island





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> some visuals for anyone interested: [this is the soesokkak estuary](http://english.triptokorea.com/english/UserFiles/Image/Jeju/Premium%20Package%20Tour/Soesokkak%20Estuary2.JPG), and [this is one of the many waterfalls located on jeju island](http://www.jejuweekly.com/news/photo/201508/4870_8402_4831.jpg)!

They set sail from Vladivostok a week ago just as the summer was ending. They would be chasing the warm weather on the horizon, fleeing from the cold that would come grip Siberia in its clutches in the next few months. If Zarya was being completely honest with herself she preferred the cold weather to the heat.

The destination of their voyage was Egypt, and the climate there did not entice her. She had sailed the frozen seas of the arctic once, and that didn’t entice her very much either. She still had sour memories of huddling for warmth in the hold of the ship, wrapped in seals skin, praying for the weather to turn or the ice surrounding the vessel to crack. Egypt was likely a safer choice. She might sweat like a pig tending the sails in the hot sun but it was better than freezing to death in a sea of ice.

Zarya was a proud crew member of the _Zhemchug_. A three masted, square rigged, multi-decked galleon. They were an expedition vessel rather than a war ship. Lightly armed with few cannons they sailed to the far east to trade in spices and silks. She’d been to Alexandria in Egypt as well as Utopaea, India and the Ilios Island of the Aegean Sea. None of those places compared to Mother Russia but Zarya usually kept that sentiment to herself while docked and on the shores of distant lands.

It had been a week of warm winds and clear skies. They cleared the Sea of Japan with ease and were sailing right through the Korean Straight. Then it was on to the East China Sea, South China Sea, into Malaysia and around Singapore up to the Andaman Sea. Passed the Bay of Bengal, around Sri Lanka into the Arabian Sea and the Gulf of Arden. Then it was just a leisurely trip up the Red Sea until they reached their destination. It would be a long voyage, but there were plenty of stops in between.

Their first stop was Jeju, an island off the coast of South Korea. Zarya had never been to Korea before. Most of the voyages she had taken embarked from Vladivostok. It was easier to cut through the Tsugaru Straights of Japan and circle wide around the countries of Asia. That’s the route they had always taken before. She didn’t mind stopping somewhere new though. That was part of the joy of sailing. The wide open ocean, endless and waiting to be explored, was only fun because of the promise of distant shores on the horizon.

They dropped anchor off the coast of Jeju. Half the crew boarded the cockboat and ferried themselves to the island, Zarya included. She didn’t speak the language but the townspeople were friendly. The cask of Vodka they brought to shore with them helped bring everyone together even with a language barrier.

While no one on the island spoke Russian there were a few townspeople who spoke Chinese or English. Zarya learned that Jeju was famous for its beaches, its volcano, and its tangerines. The entire crew was gifted tangerines in abundance in return for the Vodka. Half-drunk with her head spinning she listened to one of the locals tell a folk tale about seven fairies who lived in a cave nearby. It was translated three times over before she could understand any of it but she certainly enjoyed listening.

Some of her crew mates went off on an adventure to find the hollowed out tunnels where the volcano's magma used to flow centuries ago. Zarya was much more interested in this cave. A Jeju native pointed her in the right direction. As the blue sky over head faded into a golden sunset she made her way down a narrow path in the woods. There was dense foliage on all sides. She left the calamity of the docks behind and found the music of insects in the trees.

Zarya ate a tangerine as she walked, leaving a trail of peeled rinds behind her as she went. The path followed the banks of an estuary. She couldn't see the water from here but she could hear it in the near distance. The endless expanse of the ocean never scared her but dense forests were intimidating. It was peaceful here, though. Zarya didn't usually find peace unless she was out on the open water but she liked Jeju Island. Maybe one day she would come back.

It was nearly an hour of walking before the path finally opened up. Zarya discovered a beautiful hidden grotto. A waterfall trickled down over the cave's entrance. A pool of clear blue water showed a bed of gleaming rocks under the surface. It was beautiful. It was like something out of a fairy tale. It was something out of a fairy tale. She descended a slight slope into the rocky shoreline of the pool. She was so smitten with the beauty of the place it took her a moment to realize there was a girl bathing in the water.

"Oh," Zarya said softly. She moved to step back but stopped before she could get very far.

The girl was sitting on a rock in the center of the pool, half submerged in the water.She was making clear eye contact, smiling softly as if she didn't mind the intrusion at all. She was naked, bare breasts rising just above the surface of the pool. Her long brown hair was wet around her shoulders and dry at the top of her head.

"You're not a fairy, are you?" Zarya called out, remembering the folk tale.

"A fairy?" The girl repeated in perfect Russian; a mimic of Zarya's own voice. It was odd that she spoke the language.

There was a few meters of distance between them but Zarya thought she could see a tail in the water. The tail of a fish. Long, scaled, with ribbed fins fanned out over the rocky floor. No. It couldn't be. The setting sun was shining in just over the tops of the trees. It was the glinting of light on the waters surface.

It wasn't... if couldn't be a  mermaid .

In a fluid movement the girl ducked under the water, disappearing under the ripples of the surface. When she didn't immediately reemerge Zarya inched towards the edge of the pool. She knelt down beside the water, staring into the clear blue of it. She watched in growing surprise as the girl glided under the water towards the shore.

She surfaced with a splash, rising up just a few feet from where Zarya was crouching. Zarya gasped and drew back. It was a tail. A long, shimmering pink tail like iridescent gemstones. She saw now the girl had pink marking on her face and under her ribs.

"You're... you..." Zarya stuttered to speak. She couldn't believe her eyes.

She had spent decades at sea. She had heard tales her whole life of mythical creatures. Sirens and giant tentacled monsters and mermaids. She didn't think they were real. She would have bet her life that they weren't. Now there was one staring her in the face. Smiling at her. Reaching up to wrap her slender arms around Zarya's neck.

Zarya realized she was being drawn into the water. She resisted, then immediately wondered what in the hell she was resisting for. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to swim with a mermaid. A real mermaid. She drew in a deep breath and dove into the water fully clothed. The pool was cooler than she would have liked. When she popped her head up again she gasped loudly at the shock of his cold it was. The sound of the mermaid giggling filled her ears. Her voice was like music.

They tangoed with one another in the pool. The mermaid swam laps around her with ease as Zarya tread water and turned in circles trying to face her.

"Do you have a name?" Zarya asked.

"A name?" The mermaid mimicked her again.

"I'm Zarya." Zarya said, pointing to herself. "Zarya."

"Hana." The mermaid pointed to herself, smiling cutely. She laughed softly and suddenly disappeared under the water again.

Zarya looked down in time to see her jewel toned tail shining in the fading light. She was jettisoning herself away across the pool. Zarya swam after her using long strokes of her arm, keeping her head above water.

The mermaid resurfaced meters away by the waterfall. She beckoned Zarya to follow with a gesture of her finger. Zarya followed willingly. She ducked through the curtain of falling water into the grotto behind it. Light from the water's surface danced over the cave walls. It was quiet and secluded and comfortable within.

Zarya swam up to Hana and tread water beside her. The mermaid reached out, touching Zarya's arms where they were thick around the bicep.

"I have markings like you." Zarya said, flexing and brandishing her black tattoos.

Hana ran her delicate fingers over the tattoo that covered Zarya's shoulder. She stared with bright brown eyes and a curious expression on her face. She lifted Zarya's arm up and looked at if from every angle, seemingly intrigued as if she did not have arms of her own.

Her attention then turned to the hem of Zarya's shirt. Her fingers touched beneath it, to the taut muscle of Zarya's abs. Suddenly she was trying to take the clothing item off entirely.

"What are you doing?" Zarya asked, slightly amused. She fought to pull her shirt back down.

Hana looked her in the face before darting in to kiss her lips. Zarya could taste the tangerine she had eaten earlier and the salt of the seawater and something sweet and delicious she couldn't name. She was so dazed by the sudden kiss she almost stopped treading water. She certainly stopped resisting and Hana easily pulled the sopping wet fabric over Zarya's head.

Hana gasped quietly. Her soft hands cupped Zarya's big breasts, hefting them upward. Zarya's nipples were stiff from the cool water and Hana zoned in on this, pinching one with her fingers.

"Ah," Zarya winced softly. She was sensitive there.

Hana seemed to realize at once she had caused pain and went to soothe the ache with a sweet kiss. She suckled Zarya's nipple into her mouth, licking at it with the tip of her tongue. Zarya groaned helplessly.

Zarya found that although she had been trying to tread water in one place, she had in fact been floating closer and closer to the cavern wall. Her back touched along the rocks. She suddenly found footing under the water, feet landing upon a boulder she couldn't see. Hana was still latched on at her teat, sucking Zarya's nipple. At least this way Zarya could relax back against the wall of rock and enjoy it instead of trying to keep her head above water.

Zarya still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hana's tail was so beautiful. She knew she should be paying attention to the delicious stimulation of lips on her breasts but she couldn't take her eyes away from those perfect pink fins.

Hana's hands stroked down her ribs and over her wide hips. Her touch was light and soft under the water. It wasn't long until she was fighting with Zarya's pants, trying to pull them down. Zarya thought maybe she should put a stop to this. She bit her lip, conflicted for a moment before she gave in and showed Hana how to undo the laces.

Hana pushed her pants down and then disappeared under the water, dipping her head beneath the surface. Her prying fingers pushed apart Zarya's strong thighs. With more curiosity than sexual intent she poked around between Zarya's legs.

First she touched Zarya's thick blonde pubic hair with wonder, then she slid her fingers up and down Zarya's labia as if trying to understand it. The water was cold but her touch was warm and it felt so good to be stroked there. It didn't take her very long to find the holes between Zarya's legs. Hana pushed a finger up into her vagina exploratory. Zarya found herself gasping loud.

Hana added another finger and then another. They all fit inside with relative ease. She wiggled her fingers around. If Zarya wasn't mistaken she actually thought she could hear the music of laughter muffled under water.

Hana didn't need to resurface for air. She stayed down there for a long time. When she had explored everything with her fingers she then used her lips and tongue. Zarya found herself arching back against to grotto wall, opening up her legs so that Hana could lick and suckle at her. Hana discovered Zarya's clit, and the shuddering reaction she could illicit if she licked it. She kept on licking it, teasing it with her tongue until Zarya came hard. She cried out fitfully, jerking and twitching as she orgasmed.

Hana wasn't done with her though. Oh no. She found Zarya's puckered asshole next. She teased it with her fingers, coaxing it open. She pushed one in and then another, reaching in deep. She had Zarya wincing and crying out in both pleasure and slight pain of being stretched and invaded. Her tongue returned to Zarya's clit and again she coaxed out another orgasm, this time with two fingers buried deep in Zarya's tight ass.

Again and again she used her fingers and her mouth to induce orgasm after orgasm. Hana didn't want to stop. Not when Zarya tied to close her legs. Not even when Zarya tried to push her away. Not when Zarya pulled on her hair. Zarya pleaded uselessly above the water, and then melted into an aching mess of over-sensitivity capable of little more than weak groans.

Her thighs were so sore from tensing and trembling that she began to lose her footing. She couldn't keep herself stable against the grotto walls and her foot slipped off the boulder holding her up. Hana finally rose from her place between Zarya's legs. She hefted Zarya's arm around her slender shoulders and kept her afloat.

Suddenly, in the distance Zarya heard a voice. She was so exhausted and yet she strained her ears.

"Zarya!" It was someone calling her name. "Zarya!" One of the _Zhemchug_ 's crew members, surely.

She perked up with alertness. The light was near to fading. She had to get back to the docks soon. They weren't set to sail out until sunrise tomorrow but she couldn't sleep here. She would need to be ferried back to the galleon.

Zarya looked to Hana. The girl looked panicked. She pulled away as if to retreat further into the grotto. Her hand found Zarya's under the water and she pulled at it, dragging her along.

"I have to go." Zarya explained. "They're calling me."

Hana shook her head and tugged Zarya's arm again.

"You can come too." She said. "Follow the estuary out to the sea. Find me there."

"Follow." Hana mimicked her word, nodding towards the depths of the caverns. "Zarya, follow."

Again she heard her name being called in the distance. Zarya's stomach clenched sadly. She leaned in to kiss Hana's lips. They tasted so sweet. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for everything."

She disentangled herself from Hana's grasp and swam through the waterfall. Her muscles ached terribly but she swam across the pond to the shore. She pushed herself up onto dry land. She had lost her shirt somewhere in the cave. She had to pull her pants back up and dump the water from her boots. She looked back to see Hana pouting sadly just beyond the waterfall.

Half naked Zarya started the trek back through the woods. She had done stranger things that return to the ship without all her clothes. The real question was if anyone would believe her when she told them how she'd lost her shirt.

Zarya was freezing cold by the time she reached the docks. She held her breasts in her hands and shielded herself from prying eyes. The sun had set and it was late now. There was barely any light to see by and in the cover of darkness she hid her nudity.

Her crew mates gave her hell as she boarded the cockboat. Zarya told them the truth. She told them about the pool and the waterfall and the beautiful mermaid who made her come a dozen times. They all had a good laugh at the notion. When they were back aboard the galleon the tale spread like wildfire. Zarya told them again and again about her pink shimmering tale and curious fingers.

After wrapping herself up in a warm blanket Zarya stood at the port side rail. She followed the shoreline with her eyes. In the dark it was hard to distinguish the beach from the waves but the mass of trees was a definite shape along the horizon line. She wondered where the estuary let out. She couldn't see it from here.

She would definitely be coming back to Jeju Island. She had found much more than peace here.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
